


I'm Still Standing

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eleven | Jane Hopper Needs A Hug, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Martin Brenner Being an Asshole, Songfic, Title from an Elton John Song, eleven is a badass, friends don’t lie, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: She's still standing- better than she ever did.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Jim Hopper, Eleven | Jane Hopper & The Party, Will Byers & Dustin Henderson & Eleven & Maxine “Max” Mayfield & Lucas Sinclair & Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I'm Still Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This song fic is inspired by the song "I'm Still Standing" by Elton John- I FINALY watched Rocketman and I just knew this song was the strong-willed theme I was looking for! It gives a good message about not giving up. So, as you may have guessed- the words in italics are the lyrics to Elton John's song "I'm Still Standing." I really feel like Eleven would relate to this.
> 
> All characters mentioned in this are NOT mine, they belong to Stranger Things, the Duffer Brothers, and Netflix.
> 
> As usual, please don't repost.

_You could never know what it's like_  
_Your blood like winter freezes just like ice_  
_And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you_  
_You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use_

papa, don't you know?

you won't break me. 

you may have ranked me

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 

10

eleven-

but you will not break me.

have you seen what i've done, papa?

i've done _good-_

used my powers for _good,_

to help people,

not to hurt people.

_And did you think this fool could never win_  
_Well look at me, I'm coming back again_  
_I got a taste of love in a simple way_  
_And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away_

these friends, they care about me-

they do not fight

they do not hurt me

they do not scare me

they do not lie.

see, papa?

look at me, now:

arms outstretched and feeling strong-

saving the world, without _you-_

_Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did_  
_Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_  
_I'm still standing after all this time_  
_Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

you stole my childhood, papa.

_I'm still standing_

_yeah_

_yeah_

_yeah_

stupid. i'm not stupid.

but you are.

_I'm still standing_

_yeah_

_yeah_

_yeah_

no one locks me away to keep to themselves,

i've been given help and a home, 

a real dad and a true cause,

you _promised_ me so many things-

_Once I never could hope to win_  
_You starting down the road leaving me again_  
_The threats you made were meant to cut me down_  
_And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now_

and i never

got

any of them.

the freedom i never had 

was the worst punishment

i could have ever recieved.

_You know I'm still standing better than I ever did_  
_Looking like a true survivor,_

you took mama-

_feeling like a little kid,_

you took kali-

_I'm still standing after all this time_

_Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

without you in my mind.

and hey?

_I'm still standing_

_yeah_

_yeah_

_yeah_

_I'm still standing_

_yeah_

_yeah_

_yeah_

bitchin'.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments/kudos/subscriptions are HIGHLY appreciated! :)


End file.
